Dennis Fanster
Dennis Claude Fanster (born April 20, 2053) is a pure-blood wizard alumni of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was sorted into Hufflepuff and attended Hogwarts up until his graduation in 2071. He plays Keeper for the Professional Quidditch team, Moose Jaw Meteorites. 'Early Life & History' Dennis Claude Fanster was born on April 20, 2053 in Killarney, Ireland, to Mary Fanster (née Tripe), a manager at a muggle cosmetics store, and Theodore-Louis Fanster, an assistant to experimental potioneers. His mother was a Ravenclaw student, and his father was in Slytherin during their education at Hogwarts. Dennis also has a younger sister, Kimalia (b. 2061) who looks to be following his footsteps in a Quidditch career. Dennis' first signs of magic appeared during a game of muggle frisbee with his father, Theodore-Louis after his mother's insistence on them bonding in a muggle activity. His father threw the frisbee higher than he had intended, but young Dennis in an effort to save it jumped higher than usual and almost floated back down safely. His parents were very pleased, and right away started drilling him with all the wizardry knowledge possible before heading to Hogwarts.. most of which flew out of his head the following night. Dennis was eight when his younger sister, Kimalia was born and took to babysitting her right away instilling a sibling bond between the two. He was saddenned to have to leave his little sister behind, but encouraged her to learn to write so they could still keep in touch. '2064 - 2071: Hogwarts Years' First year Dennis' first year at Hogwarts was a scary term for him. Boarding the train he was as excited as every other first year awaiting the adventure to start. He debated against the sorting hat hoping it would place him in a house where he would fit in, thus Hufflepuff was chosen to his horror. He wrote to his parents at the shock of being sorted into Hufflepuff but never sent it. Of course, it wasn't necessary when he later received a howler from his father which lasted a good five minutes of shouting how a Puffer wasn't expected to be in their household and that a good term home would straighten this out so he could have a re-sort. Dennis didn't have time to be saddened about it as strange things happened in the school. The Professors were acting funny, even one dying by the Lake. Students also were being transfigured into animals, or went missing, Dennis included. One of the lucky ones, Dennis was later found alive and returned home safely to his family, his father saddenned at the thought of nearly losing his only son had him learn to hold his tongue on the Hufflepuff prejudice. Gradually his insults would shift from nasty to condensending jokes. Second year Dennis almost didn't return for his second year due to the tragedies of last term. Hogwarts had changed into two schools, seperating the boys and girls from each other. Him and his friends had learned the sneaky ways to visit the girl's territory under Lord Borr's nose taking care in terrorizing them without being caught. The term flew by much quicker to Dennis' delight. His parents were bemused by the change, with all the Ministry assigned staff and were close to sending him to Beauxbatons until the news came that Hogwarts would be returning to its natural structure in the new term. Third year It wasn't until his third year did Dennis take an interest in Quidditch. He signed up for the team but was sick during tryouts week, which left him sad since he purchased his own broom and everything. So he was left to fly in the Quidditch Pitch when practices were over. Though that didn't last very long after the news of Voldermortist running around Hogsmeade forced him to stay indoors, he didn't want to end up missing again or worse. Fourth year To be edited in.. Fifth year To be edited in.. Sixth year To be edited in.. Seventh year To be edited in.. '2072 - Present: Life in Quidditch ' To be edited in.. Appearance, Personality, and Character Traits To be edited in.. Relationships Family To be edited in.. Friends & Acquaintances To be edited it.. Etimology To be edited in.. Behind the Scenes *Dennis Fanster as an adult is portrayed by Jake Owen. Category:Class of 2071 Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Characters Category:Alumni Category:Hufflepuff